Baby Please Don't Go
by Buddhahead
Summary: CameronxChase Set in season 6, after episode 8 Angst, drama and Cameron who has a suprise. I know it's not finished, but I've simply lost interest.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Please Don't Go

Cameron x Chase, season 6, after episode 8

I wrote this after I saw episode 8, because I was so sad that Cameron left Chase and I wanted to have them back together :(

Please try to understand my crappy english xD

Chapter 1:

Foreman was in a good mood when he arrived to work that morning. She was glad that Thirteen had come back to the team and they had been able to talk things through. Now they were happily together again. Of course see was a bit sad that Cameron had left, but he thought that things would be alright.

But when he walked into their working room, he saw a blonde sleeping on the floor surrounded with empty beer cans.

"Chase..?" He asked suspiciously. The man lifted his head from the floor and Foreman could see his reddish eyes and unshaved chin.

"There is plenty more fish in the sea, you know," Foreman sighed when they sat around the table. "Cameron wouldn't like what you're doing now." Chase gave him a glare, a mixture of anger, sadness, guilt and desperation. "Then it's alright, because I'm never going to see her again," he mumbled.

Foreman looked at him with concern. Chase had been like this ever since Cameron left almost a month ago.

"You should go home now and get a grip of yourself. Come back when you're feeling better."

"I can't go home," Chase said, burying his head in his hands. "She took all her stuff with her, but I can't the empty side of our bed and the smell of her perfume lingering everywhere."

Foreman sighed again. It was going to take longer than he had imagined for Chase to get over Cameron.

"Right, try to tidy yourself up a bit and take those empty cans to the litter bin."

Slowly, Chase collected all the cans and shamble towards the bin in the hallway.

"How is the bachelor doing?" a smirking House commented to him, but he just walked past without saying a word.

How could they even begin to understand how he felt?

There was not going to be any light at the end of the tunnel.

Unless she'd come back. Which was of course impossible. He didn't even know where Cameron had moved and he was too afraid to call her. And like she'd answer anyway.

She had just said that she was going to send the divorce papers to him in two months and walked out of the door.

After Chase screw up a simple blood test, forgot the patient into the MRI room and did several misdiagnoses while on clinic duty that day, Cuddy got tired of him and sent him home at three o'clock. Chase was actually quite grateful of that, even though he wouldn't have really wanted to go home either.

After spending some time staring walls in his and Cameron's former apartment, he decided to go buy some food. And maybe some booze to get him to sleep by night. He didn't really remember when he had last properly eaten.

Outside the sun shined and day was beautiful, which cheered him up a bit. Two women sitting in a café table giggled as he walked past and smiled at him.

'_Maybe Foreman is right, and there really more fishes in the sea'_, he thought an smiled back. _'What do I need Cameron for? Surely I can find somebody better.' _

But deep inside him he knew he wouldn't.

Then suddenly everything stopped. A woman walked out of a grocery store next to him. He saw it like slow motion as she turned her head towards him, with her blonde hair waving in the air.

"Allison…" He whispered through his lips.

And as if the woman had heard what he had said she turned to him and also her eyes seemed to froze and they stared at each other quietly.

"Hi…Robert…" The woman said in a slightly trembling voice. "Hi," Chase was able to utter. "Umm…how are you?"

Cameron eyes shifted to the pavement. She held her grocery bag in front of her, like hiding something. "I'm…fine… How are you?"

"Okay," Chase said blankly. God he would have wanted to tell her how badly he missed her and beg her to come back. He would do anything. ANYTHING.

Then all the hope was crushed and slammed against his face.

A very tidy, handsome looking man with dark hair came out of the store. "Oh there you are Allison, shall we go home now?"

Chase's eyes widened and he could not but stare at the man. "Is this a friend of yours?" The man asked looking at Chase. "Umm…yes." Cameron said hastily.

Chase took a step back. He could feel how all the sadness and guilt he had felt a moment ago suddenly turned into anger. "Are you alright?" the dark- haired man asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"So this is what it what it was." Chase snarled. "Please, Robert, listen to me. This is John he's my friend and…" Cameron said, trying to calm him down.

"You're friend huh?!" Chase shouted. He could see few people looking at their direction, but he didn't care. She was a bitch. A FLITHY CHEATING BITCH.

He stood there for a moment but then turned away. "Goodbye!" he said and stormed off.

"Robert!" Cameron tried, but he didn't hear it anymore.

Smash. A flower vase that had once stood on the table broke on the floor. He'd break it all. He'd burn down the whole apartment if he wanted to. Blinded by rage, he ran to the bedroom.

There it stood. Their mutual bed. He took all the bed covers and sheet and threw them out of the window.

_She has another man. She has another__ man. THAT BITCH HAS ANOTHER MAN. _

Then he went to the kitchen and opened a bottle of liquor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

For a moment he couldn't see very clearly.

Chase looked around him and realized he was sitting on the bedroom floor, his back against the wall. He looked at the alarm clock. It was already 11 o' clock. How long he had been sitting there? The bottle he had been drinking from was almost empty.

Then, his eyes caught something under the bed. He crouched and picked up a pink post- it note.

'_Lincoln Street__ 8B '_

Cameron put the phone back on the table only to pick it up again after a while. Should she call him or should she not?

'_Stupid Robert__,' _she thought. She had thought this might happen. She should have moved more far away from Princeton- Plainsboro.

"Are you alright dear? Can I get you anything?"

Cameron looked at the man appearing in the hallway. "No, thanks William, I'm fine…"

"You don't look too fine," said the man, sitting next to her to the kitchen table.

"Is about that man in the mall earlier? You told he was your former husband, right? Quite fierce fellow, I'd say."

Cameron just looked away from him with a worried look on her beautiful face. Absent- mindedly she put her hand on her stomach, which was slightly swollen.

_Luckily he didn't notice. _

"You shouldn't really stress yourself in that state…" William said. "Do you think I should tell him?" Cameron said abruptly, glancing at the man.

Before William had time to answer, the doorbell rang. Cameron seemed to flinch at the sound. Quickly, she ran to the door. First thing she noticed was the strong smell of booze coming from the man standing behind the door. "Robert! What are you doing I here?! Are you drunk?!"

"Where is he?" Chase grunted and teetered into the room, while Cameron took aback. "Who is it?" William said, appearing in to the lobby. "How long have you been going out?! We're still… we're still married you know!" Chase yelled and pointed his shaking finger toward William.

"Excuse me?" the man said in a truly surprised tone. "Answer me dammit, or I will…I will" Chase said, taking few shaky steps forward.

"Robert!" Cameron said standing in between the two men, glaring at Chase angrily. "For once, will you listen!? I'm not going out with him! He's my next door neighbour!"

"And for the matter fact, gay," William laughed. "Allison is a lovely woman, but unfortunately I have my boyfriend waiting for me at home."

Chase stared in front him blankly, while his brain was trying to deal with the information. He fell down to his knees. "I don't… I don't understand…"

"Rob…" Cameron looked at him like she was going to say something.

Then he noticed that something was off with her.

"Allison…" he mumbled while trying to look her in the eyes, but his vision had gotten quite blurry.

"Have you put on weight?"

Suddenly something slapped against his cheek and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"How dare you!" Cameron shouted, then putting her hand on her mouth, startled herself by the sudden burst of anger.

She kneeled down before him. "Robert? I'm sorry, do you hear me?" He seemed to be asleep.

"I think he quite deserved that slap," William said, grinning.

"But, surely I didn't hit him that hard…"

"Well, I think he would have passed out anyway, he seemed to have taken quite a lot of alcohol." He said, lifting the blacked out Aussie from the floor. "We better put him on the couch."

Cameron sighed.

When Chase woke up everything seemed to be fine. Birds were singing, sun was shining through the window and there was no noisy sound of cars from the street.

Then the hangover kicked in, and he felt a sudden need to go to the bathroom. He lifted his head and looked around.

'_Weird, I could remember the bathroom being in that direction__.'_

Then it hit him.

He had found Cameron's address and come to her apartment drunk, in the middle of the night.

"Oh shit…" he whispered to himself. Then he noticed a blonde haired woman walking at his direction. She stood before him in pyjama bottoms and a t- shirt, with her hair all messy, but still she managed to look like an angel sent from heaven.

"Morning," she said in a tired voice and sat down to the low table next to the sofa.

Chase didn't know what to say. He had acted really stupidly. The best way was probably to apologize and leave quickly.

But wait, wasn't she…

Cameron noticed that Chase stared at the clearly visible lump on her belly.

"Is that…. is that…" Chase tried, but couldn't get the words out.

"It's your child Robert," Cameron said patting her stomach.

"Really?" Chase exclaimed, louder than he had meant to. Cameron face suddenly turned angry. "Well what kind of person do you think I am?! Who do you think I've been sleeping with?!"

"Blimey," Chase said, falling back to the couch. This was a big thing. Maybe even too big, since their relationship was already pretty complicated.

"I knew you'd be like this!" Cameron snapped and stood up to leave, but felt a hand around her arm. "When did you find out?"

Cameron looked at Chase's face. It was now serious. She turned her head away, talking in a quiet voice. "A month ago, day after I left… I'm about three months along in total."

Suddenly she felt tears forming in her eyes and fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry, Robert." she said weakly. Chase's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry that I left. I..I acted too hastily. I thought about the Bibala case more, and now I really think we could get over it together!" She cried.

"Allison…"

"The last month has been really horrible! And when I found out I was pregnant I really wanted to call you but I thought you'd probably hate me, because I left you!"

"Allison…"

"William and my other friends have been really nice, but they're not you…" She turned her red face towards him. "Nobody is like you…" The words escaped from her mouth before she could stop them.

The man stretched his hand out to her. "Come here." She took his hand, and he pulled her close, hugging her tight.

"Robert," Cameron sobbed. She pulled out, so she could see his eyes. "Aren't you angry?"

Chase smiled. "How could I be angry at my wife?"

Gently he wiped a few tears from her cheek. "If you just promise to stay with me."

Cameron nodded and suddenly felt soft lips press against hers. She responded to the kiss. This was the taste she had been missing.

They didn't know how long the held each other like that. All of a sudden Chase pulled out and ran hastily to the bathroom, leaving a puzzled Cameron behind. Then there was a sound of somebody emptying the contents of his stomach to the bathroom. "God, I'll never drink that again…" Chase groaned.

Cameron sat on the couch and couldn't help but laugh.

END

Or at least I thought to end it here, but if enough people want me to continue, the I might...


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry it took so long, but I just wasn't feeling like writing until last night D:

* * *

Chapter 3: Complications

"Is she pregnant or something?"

Chase looked up to House as he placed the patient's blood test results on the table. "What?" Chase couldn't help but ask. He immediately regretted it. If he showed even slightest amount of emotion, house would find out.

Chase had told everyone in the team that he and Cameron were back together, but they had chose not to mention the baby, because they didn't know how House would try to screw things up.

They also knew that it might be an impossible mission, since House basically knew everything about everybody.

"I don't like the fact that you're together again," House continued, spinning on the chair behind his desk.

"Well that's too bad," Chase said, and walked out the door.

"Can we please sit down for a moment?" Cameron asked when they were walking through a park nearby their apartment after shopping. "Sure, are you okay?" Chase asked and sat down to a bench next to them.

"Yeah, just a bit tired…" The blonde woman said sitting down next to him, which was quite a task since she was over 8 months pregnant now, and the tight maternity top she was wearing looked like it was gonna rip apart at seams any time.

Cameron let out a sigh when she finally managed to get into an at least somewhat comfortable sitting position. She placed her hand on her distended belly and rubbed it.

"God I'm so tired of this…" She said closing her eyes.

They were silent for a moment.

Then Cameron suddenly jolted. "Aaaah.." she moaned, rubbing her lower abdomen.

"What is it?" Chase asked with a concerned look at his face. He was a doctor, but still he couldn't help but freak out. He sometimes wondered would he be able to take care of Cameron if something happened during the pregnancy.

She gave him a painful smile. "Nothing, just a minor contractions. I guess _she_ wants to get out of there soon."

Chase placed his hand on her stomach aswell.

"Are you sure? It's still two and half weeks to your due date. Maybe we should go see an OB/GYN."

"I'm fine, honestly…" She said reassuringly and giggled a bit. He looked so cute with that worried look on his face.

"Oh how lovely!"

Both of them turned around and saw a middle-aged woman looking at them with a joyous look on her face.

"I always wanted to have twins myself! They must be due to born soon, right? And should you be in bedrest my dear?" She shrieked happily.

Chase stared at the woman, trying to digest what she had just said. Then she turned to his wife and saw from her face that it was not going to end well.

"Allison…" he tried, but it was too late.

"Excuse me?!" Cameron said raising her voice. She pushed herself up and wobbled a bit, trying to keep her balance. "But I'm not having twins!" She said glaring angrily at the woman.

The stranger took a few startled steps back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…. I'm so sorry…" she mumbled, and started quickly walking away, glancing behind her once in a while.

Cameron fell back to the bench and covered her face with her hands.

"Honey…" Chase said placing his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off.

Then she took the hands form her face and sobbed. "I know what you're going to say. I know I should have not said that but… it's just the damn hormones… I often feel like crying without any reason…"

Chase put his arms around her. "Don't sweat it honey, I understand…" he said while embracing her.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Do I really look like I'm having twins?"

Chase gulped slightly. He too had though that Cameron was probably a bit bigger than an average pregnant woman but surely not twin- sized…

"No, no you look great. You're belly just look bigger when you sit down I suppose…" He said releasing her from his arms.

"Are you sure? Because I feel like an enormous whale- woman…" She said looking in to his eyes.

He gave her a kiss. "No you don't. You look beautiful like always. Don't let those comments bother you."

"Yeah but still can't wait to be able to reach to tie my shoelaces again…"

Chase laughed and stood up, offering his hand to her. "Can we go?"

"Sure, I'm hungry," she said taking his hand.

But when she stood up she suddenly let out painful cry.

"Allison!?" Chase shouted as she fell to her knees. Then she noticed that the spot where she had been sitting was covered in blood.

For a moment he just stood there frozen. Then Cameron's groaning brought him back to situation and he reached his pocket, picking up his cell phone.

"Allison look at me!" he said, lifting her face towards him, while calling 911. His heart sank when he saw her pained expression. "It hurts…" Cameron gasped as she lowered herself to the ground, holding her belly.

"Feels like…. my body is… on fire…"

"Shh, don't speak…" Chase said, trying to comfort her even though he was on the edge of panic himself.

"Robert…" Cameron said weakly, grabbing his arm. "I'm scared…"

Chase thought he was about to burst crying, but managed to contain himself when the emergency line picked up.

"I need an ambulance…. To Princeton- Plainsboro hospital…"

* * *

Cliffhangers are cool ;D


End file.
